Girl with the lion tattoo
by sparks-will-fly
Summary: Charlie discovers Hermione's latest job, can he convince her he's interested in her for her rather then what she does?
1. Chapter 1

Music pounds into the night air as the door to the club swings open, the burly bouncer ushers a rowdy group in, the dim lighting shimmering on his bald head momentarily before he closes the door again. The group of Weasley males lead a reluctant, messy black haired Harry Potter to a table in the centre of the room. Arthur claps Harry on the shoulder as they sit, looking around excitedly "You know Harry you only get married once and you need to embrace your muggle heritage along with your wizarding" The other males laugh good naturedly as their father says this.

"That's why we haven't told any of the women folk where we were taking you. Not so sure they would approve of this particular aspect of muggle tradition" Bill laughs as he places a tray of drinks down on the table. Each male takes a glass, sipping it as they look to the main stage in front of them.

The lights dim further, as another song begins to pump through the room, the stage is suddenly full of beautiful, scantily clad women. The room fills with the sound of cat calls and whistles as the girls move aside for a masked brunette, her hair falling in ringlets around her shoulders. The lights shimmer off her golden mask, picking up the beading on her tiny shorts and brassier, as she moves across the stage, stopping in front of a gold pole. She turns her back to the room, smiling wickedly over her shoulder as she runs her hands down her sides, before reaching out and wrapping one high heeled leg around the pole.

The Weasley table erupts into cheers, as she climbs and spins, the muscles in her body rippling as she dips back, holding her arms out, her hair fanning out behind her like a cape. Every eye in the room is glued to her until she finishes her routine. Bill turns back to the table, taking a swig of his drink "Damn I wish Fleur could do that!" Harry and Charlie nearly choke on their drinks at the image of Fleur pole dancing. Charlie watches curiously as George leads the masked brunette up to Harry. She shyly leans over to whisper in his ear. Everyone laughs as his ears suddenly go scarlet. With a cheeky wink to the rest of the group, the girl turns her back to Harry, slowly running her hands down her sides until she reaches her high heeled feet, she blows him a kiss from between her legs, before standing up again and throwing one high heeled foot up on to Harry's shoulder. She runs her hand along the inside of her leg, leaning forward to caress his cheek. As she leans forward, Charlie catches sight of a shimmer across her lower back. He shakes his head, before looking again, he was sure he had seen a lion tattoo.

Hermione sits up in bed, her eyes sore from lack of sleep. The pounding on her front door resumes again as she throws her feet over the edge of the bed. Whoever was on the other side had better have a good excuse she decides as she ties a silken wrap loosely around her body. She throws her hair up into a messy ponytail as she unlocks the door. "Ginny, your so lucky it was you!" She states as Ginny bounds in the front door. The red head grins cheekily, "Have you forgotten it's my hens party tonight?" Hermione shakes her head as she makes her way to the kitchen, it was defiantly coffee time. "I do believe I remember that. What I don't understand is why you're here at this ungodly hour." She picks her wand up from the bench top and points it at the shiny stainless steel kettle sitting on the stove. It begins to sing merrily as steam pours out the spout, sometimes magic really was a godsend, she thought to herself as she threw back a vial full of pale blue potion to wake herself up. Ginny settles herself down on a stool looking around the spotless and extremely modern kitchen. "Do you ever stay here long enough to make a mess Mione? I still don't know why you chose to live in muggle London. Everything is so sterile in these homes." She picks up the cup of coffee, Hermione sets down in front of her, taking a sip, before continuing "It's not an ungodly hour at all, it's almost lunch time and I do recall you were coming to the burrow to have lunch with all the girls before we spend the afternoon lounging around the lake." Hermione glances at the clock on the wall "Oops I forgot all about that. I didn't get in 'til late from work. It completely slipped my mind." She gulps down her coffee, untying the sash of her wrap as she rushes off to the shower. "I thought that would happen, that's why I called by." Ginny calls after her, shaking her head at how things had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Weasley scoops another spoonful of mashed potato onto Hermione's plate. "You need to eat dear, there's nothing of you." Hermione smiles politely, as she pours thick gravy over the mound of potato, "I honestly do eat Mrs Weasley, it's just my new job keeps me extremely busy." Ginny begins to laugh "I'll say it keeps you busy... I don't know how you manage to keep up with your demanding schedule." Hermione shoots a sharp look at her red headed best friend, who ducks her head back to her plate. Molly sits herself back down at the table, tucking into her lunch. "I don't understand why it is you didn't take a job here at the ministry dear, they're ever so hard to come by. Instead you chose to take a job in a muggle bar." She sniffs as though the choice of employment really wasn't something she would wish upon anyone.

Hermione shoots Ginny another look for starting her mother on this topic again, it had become the reason Hermione spent very little time at the burrow anymore. Taking a deep breath she started on what was now becoming a well rehearsed answer, "Mrs Weasley I'm only doing it until I finish my course with the university in France. It pays much better than anything else I could be doing and it allows me the spare hours I need to do my study. If I had been able to afford to study full time I would be over in France completing it, however since I can't afford to do so, the next best thing for me was to do it by correspondence." Luna smiles at her serenely before launching into a loud conversation with Fleur who was seated next to her. Hermione shoots her a grateful smile as Mrs Weasley turns her questioning to Luna instead.

Charlie stops in the shade of an apple tree, his gaze following the movement down at the lake. He smiles as Ginny and Luna move to dunk Hermione as she throws a beach ball to Fleur. Fleur catches the ball, moving with it towards a hoop set up at the water's edge, her shot flies past the hoop, rolling onto the grassy bank. Charlie's breath hitches as he watches Hermione haul herself out of the water, muscles rippling as the water runs off her skimpy blue bikini. She scoops the ball up laughing as Mrs Weasley comes into view carrying a tray of lemonade. Her shocked voice rings through the afternoon air "Hermione Granger, is that a tattoo?" Charlie cranes his neck trying to see as he is joined by Bill, George, Harry and Ron. "Did you know Hermione has a tattoo?" he asks Ron, as Bill lets out a whistle next to him "Wow look at 'Mione, when did she get so hot? whoa what do you mean a tattoo?" Bill cranes his neck past his brother trying to catch a glimpse. Ron shrugs his shoulders shaking his head. Charlie tears his eyes away from her long enough to answer "I don't know, I just heard mum telling her off for having one…" he stops as George takes off down the hill his voice carrying back to them "Hermione my darling show me your tattoo."

Ron and Harry start to laugh as an angry Molly Weasley points her wand at him in warning "Oh no you don't George. You boys can get yourself up to the house for your lunch. What and where Hermione has decided to disfigure herself with is absolutely none of your business." George makes his way back up the hill slowly "Hmm well that's that till later. Let's eat!" Laughing they make their way back to the house.

Hermione stops in the kitchen doorway at the burrow, as two pairs of eyes fall on to her. "Ugh hi guys" she steps forward to pour a glass of wine from the bottle next to Charlie. George pulls the bottle out of her reach. "Mione, Mione, Mione. Whenever were you going to tell us you had a tattoo?" he asks as Hermione takes Charlie's glass from his hand, she takes a sip of the wine before handing it back to him, shrugging her shoulders at George. "It never seemed a big deal, I got it not long after the battle. I generally put a glamour on it when around your mother, I must have forgotten this time." She settles onto a chair pulling her bare feet up in front of her. She proceeds to twirl her hair around her wand, steaming it into ringlets before letting them fall back around her shoulders. She looks up innocently as Charlie and George continue to stare at her.

Charlie raises his eye brows at her a smile playing on his lips. "Oh fine, but only one look." She huffs, putting her wand on the table as she turns around, she pulls her top up and pulls the back of her skirt down, exposing her creamy white flesh adorned with a lion. A whistle breaks the silence of the kitchen as Bill walks in the door "Nice tatt there Hermione." He sits down as she turns around dropping her shirt back down in the process. Her cheeks flame red as she hurries to pick up her wand. "I had better go get dressed. Wouldn't want to be late for Ginny's hens night." Bill shakes his head as they hear her running up the stairs. "Does anyone get the feeling that Hermione isn't very comfortable around us?" he asks pouring a glass of wine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione moans as she rolls over, her head pounding. She recognises the room as Ginny's at the burrow. She lays listening to the silence of the house, before the pain in her head becomes too much. Carefully Hermione places her feet on the floor before forcing herself to stand, holding her hand out to steady herself. Slowly she makes her way down to the kitchen, using the glow of the fireplace to see her way to the medical cabinet. Once there she curses herself for not bringing her wand, the fireplace wasn't providing enough light to decipher the labels. Just as the thought crosses her mind, the room lights up. She squints against the bright light, looking around to find the person responsible. Charlie stands in the door way, wand in hand, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Hermione's breath catches in her throat as she takes in his finely chiseled chest. "Shit Hermione, I thought someone was in here that shouldn't have been." His eyes travel slowly up her long bare legs, taking in the tiny shorts and singlet top she had worn to bed. He steps forward as she reaches up to hold her head in her hands. "Big night?" he asks looking quickly thru the vials in the cabinet before handing her one filled with a pale green liquid.

Hermione gulps it down groaning in satisfaction as the liquid takes away her hangover. "Oh Charlie, have I told you lately how much I love you?" she asks hugging him, his arms wrap around her tightly, enjoying the feel of her small body pressed against his muscular chest. "No you haven't, but feel free to tell me that anytime you feel the urge, especially if accompanied by a hug." He teases, his fingers gently running down her bare arm. Hermione sighs as shivers run up and down her spine. He moves closer, his breath warm on her cheek, one hand snaking out to cup her cheek as he lowers his lips to hers. Hermione moans as her hands wrap themselves in his hair, pulling him in closer. His hands cupping her arse, lifting her body up to wrap her legs around his hips. Charlie moves them back to towards the table, sitting her on the edge so that his hands were then free to explore her body. Hermione pulls away as one of his hands slides slowly across the smooth skin of her stomach, his finger tips just brushing the soft underside of her breast.

Charlie looks at her with lust filled eyes, his breathing deep and unregulated. He rests his forehead against hers, gently taking her hands between his rough work calloused hands. "I'm sorry, I haven't been able to get you off my mind since we saw you at the strip club the other night." Hermione moves away abruptly, sliding off the table, her cheeks burning. "What strip club? I don't know w…what your talking about…" She begins, tears forming in her eyes, how could he have recognized her? No one but Ginny and George knew she worked there. "I recognised the tattoo… I saw a shimmer of it at the night club when you came over to talk to Harry, I didn't put two and two together until you showed us your tattoo before you went out tonight…" He stops as tears begin to slide down her cheeks "So you thought I'd be up for some fun just because I get paid to dance for males? I'm sure you and the rest of the guys had a great laugh at my expense… Tell Ginny I went home." Charlie finds himself staring in bewilderment at the spot she had just disappeared from with a resounding pop.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione cries out in frustration as she slides to the floor in a disorganised heap. She had been trying for hours to perfect a move. Deciding to take a break from it, she allows herself to climb up the pole, wrapping one leg around it before leaning backwards almost bending back upon herself as she reaches down to take hold of the pole, allowing the cool metal to slide between her fingers as she spins slowly down, before unwrapping her leg and pulling herself back up to the top. She closes her eyes as she arches back, nothing holding her to the pole besides where she had gripped it behind one knee, her hand reaching out to grip the heel of her shoe as she gentle spins back down to the ground. Clapping fills her ears as she pulls herself up off the floor. Turning around she comes face to face with Charlie Weasley.

Grabbing a towel self consciously Hermione holds it in front of herself as she wipes off the sweat. "Can I help you Charlie?" she asks as she bends down to unbuckle the strap of her shoe. Charlie watches her muscles flexing just from this simple movement, his eyes travelling up her seemingly endless legs where they ended in a tiny pair of pink shorts. He drags his eyes back up to her face "I uh… was wondering if we could talk?" Hermione raises an eye brow at him as she chews on her bottom lip in thought. "You can buy me coffee. Give me five minutes to get changed." She decides as she carries her shoes off stage.

Five minutes later she returns with her hair pulled back in a loose bun and dressed in a pair of figure hugging jeans and a singlet top. Charlie holds the door open for her as they exit the building, taking full advantage of the opportunity to check out her arse. "Charlie Weasley, did you come to look at my arse all afternoon or did you actually want to talk?" Hermione asks in frustration as he lags behind her. "Sorry 'Mione." He mumbles, his ears turning pink. They continue in silence to the coffee shop. Once the waiter had their orders they glance shyly at each other, unsure where to start. Hermione begins to chew her bottom lip in worry before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry about the other night" She begins, tugging at a strand of hair that had come free from its confines. "I may have overreacted a tiny bit. I didn't really give you a chance to explain anything. My dancing isn't exactly something I want the whole world to find out about. The Daily Prophet would have a field day with it." She takes a sip of her coffee as it arrives, peeking up at Charlie through her eye lashes.

Charlie casually stirs in his sugar, licking the foam off his spoon before placing it on the saucer. "I should be the one apologizing, I should have approached things a little differently. It probably didn't really make the best impression my kissing you madly then telling you that I knew your little secret. It sounded like that was the only reason I was interested in you and that couldn't be further from the truth." He takes a mouthful of coffee continuing once he has set down the cup. "I have to be honest, I've always had a thing for you… I guess after seeing you dance at the club the other night and then realising that it was you… I realised that you have grown into an amazing, intelligent, beautiful woman, who I would really like to get to know better." Hermione's cheeks burn scarlet at his words. "Wow, you think I'm beautiful?" She whispers, playing with the handle of her cup. Charlie laughs, placing his fingers under her chin and gently lifting her face up to look at him. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Come out to dinner with me and I will prove just how amazing I think you are." His face breaks in to a smile as Hermione nods her head slowly "Dinner sounds nice."


End file.
